lifes mysterous ways
by inugurl3
Summary: Naruto plans a party for Sasuke birthday without knowing Sasuke sitting on a toilet cheating on him and breaks up with him, once the truth is out he feels like a dick and try to find Naruto but he is nowhere to be found. Soon after he finds Naruto he regrets it instantly. (Bet this caught your attention)


life's mysterious way- Naruto plans a party for Sasuke birthday without knowing Sasuke sitting on a toilet cheating on him and breaks up with him, once the truth is out he feels like a dick and try to find Naruto but he is nowhere to be found. Soon after he finds Naruto he regrets it instantly. (Bet this caught your attention)

Naruto point of view!

Plans for the party were coming along greatly. Everyone on my list to come is coming. The only person who doesn't know is Uchiha Sasuke, my boyfriend of 2 years. Decorations for the party were soon to be delivered thanks Haruno Sakura, best friend and teammate. Food for the party is arranged and I'm making him, is favorite food, tomato soup for lunch.

July 20th came around and I was still anticipating the party coming in 3 days. I am beginning to wonder if Sasuke was suspecting something but did not mention anything. As for his present I spent a fortune to get it. Even though I had spent another fortune on items for party supplies and food.

July 23rd, the day of the party Sasuke met me back at our house for lunch. I had him sit in one of the chairs in the dining room as I walked over with two bowls of his soup. Even though I hate it I still force myself to eat it for him.

Sasuke:we need to talk

Naruto: what's up?

Sasuke: I feel like you're cheating on me

Naruto: you know I would never do that I love you too much to cheat on you.

Sasuke: don't lie to me.

I looked at him in disbelief, why of all times would he now choose to ask me this question? I felt the tears well up in my eyes. I felt the dread sneak up on me, causing me to panic on the inside.

Sasuke: I don't think this relationship is working out, I want to see other people.

Naruto: don't do this to me, not now, not with everything I have planned.

Sasuke: I want you out I don't care where you go but I don't we you hear any longer.

I got up took my bowl of soup that was not finished and left the room.

Naruto: I will be back for my stuff in the morning.

I walked out the door and left the Uchiha district. Iran until I came up on my old apartment, which I still own. I walked into my old place and took a look at the depressing sight. Dust had gathered everywhere seeing as I had not live there since year ago. I remember cleaning out the fridge since I was not going to be there. the room was practically untouched by the way the blankets were laying. After I got settled in I took a shower and went to bed.

Sasuke point of view.

After our fight I heard a knock on the door I walked over to see if it was Naruto. I open the door to find Sakura holding a large box of decorations.

Sakura: I was hoping for Naruto to answer

Sasuke: he's not here what's up?

Sakura: I have a question for him

Sasuke: what's with the box?

Sakura: Well its a box of decorations for your party tonight.

Sasuke: set up however you like I guess

surfer went back to what she needed to do, as I walked into the kitchen. I set down at the table and watch for work decorating the living room for the party.

Sasuke: What time is the party?

Sakura: 7 p.m. but its only 2 hours away.

Sasuke: well that's okay. I guess I could help you

Sakura: it would help if Naruto it was here to help, where is the anyways?

Sasuke: I don't know, we broke up

Sakura: what? When did that happen?

Sasuke: at lunch, accuse him of cheating.

Sakura: why would you think that?

I couldn't answer her questions, the fact that I would actually do that today would hurt most people already. I could remember to look in his eyes as he left. I knew the truth, that he was never cheat, but the secrets were but caused us to break the up and the first place.

Sakura: look Sasuke, I love you and Naruto to death and I know he would kill for you before he cheat. The fact that you broke up with him because of us planning this party is ridiculous. You need to find him for anything else happens.

With Naruto third person point of view.

it was starting to become dark in the small apartment, where Naruto was sleeping. The front door opening was all you can hear. A small set of footsteps then Chains being hung on the wall, the person who broke into the hefted Naruto into their arms, placing the chain on his wrist. Not realizing what deep sleep he was in, the person strung Naruto and attached the chains to his feet. The person decided to rip the clothes off of Naruto, in the process waking him up and leaving him naked.

Naruto: what the hell?

Person:welcome to hell demon

Naruto: what are you doing?

Person: I'm torturing you, and when I'm done with you will wish you were dead.

Naruto: what did I do to you?

Person: you killed my brother 20 years ago, now my turn to deal my own punishment.

Naruto: look I got plans later, can we do this another day?

Person: who the hell cares if the demon has plans. I have plans of my own.

Naruto: I'm sorry that happened but I have shit to do today so please Let me go. I promise I will come back and let you do whatever you want.

Person: I'm sorry doesn't cut it if you were really sorry you would not have killed him back then vile monster. It will not let you go. I actually change my mind on what I want to do first. I want sex, like it or not you'll be mine.

Naruto gave the guy scared look with tears in his eyes.

Naruto: please, anything but that

Person: no, you'll be my slave, I will do as I please to you. First lesson: you are to call me master.

Naruto: I am not your slave.

the person pulls out a whip and thrashes it against Naruto's chest. Naruto yells out in pain, afterwards the person takes off Naruto's wrist chains and forces him to his knees. He whips Naruto again a couple more times.

Person: what's my name?

Naruto: master

Person: good that is how you will address me from now on. Second lessons: always ask if your master would like a blowjob.

Naruto: would you like blowjob.?

person: yes I would and it better be a good one or you'll regret it

Naruto slowly reach for the persons pants and gently pulled out his hard. He's slowly takes the member in his mouth then licks and suck slowly. Afraid to make his captor mad.

Person: oh yeah! Keep it up

Naruto could feel the persons hands snake their way into his hair and push Naruto's head further against his member. Naruto continued to suck on it for what seemed like hours, when the person hit his orgasm and cam into Naruto's mouth.

Person: swallow!

. Nothing had prepared him for this the intense pain he felt as the person entered him. A cry of agony ripped through the room as the person thruster in and out harshly. Blood started to pore from Naruto, as the person thrusted more erratically.

Person: look how weak you are, can't even save yourself for the traitor you love, now who is going to want you after I'm done?

Naruto remained rather silent through the whole ordeal. A few hisses and whimper escaped Naruto's lips. It seemed like hours went by when he finally finished.

Person: to bad your precious Sasuke is not here to save you now.

After the words spoke the Person unhooked the chains around Naruto's ankles and left the broken boy on the floor to feel the effects of what just happened. Naruto cried until he had no more years accepting the fact he could never be pure and perfect for Sasuke.

Naruto got up from the floor and slowly walked to the bathroom. The pain escalated making it hard to walk. After he got there he took a hot shower hoping to burn away the pain of all the memories of that unfortunate event. He walked back to his bed after his shower and cried more.

Sasuke's point of view

I left my place and went around various spots of where Naruto might have been but came up with nothing. Along the way I spotted Ino walking around.

Ino: Sasuke-kun happy birthday, have you seen Naruto?

Sasuke: no I haven't I was just looking for him.

Ino: I feel like something bad had happened to him.

Sasuke: so do I but I have searched everywhere I could think of.

Ino: I went by his old apartment but someone answered saying they never saw him, I feel like they were hiding something.

Sasuke: I will try there just in case.

Ino: good luck Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: thanks

I walked a half hour to the old looking apartment building that I had been in once before. I walked up the very old steps to his apartment and seen the door partly opened. I grabbed a kunai out of my pocket and quietly went inside. Once inside all I could here was quiet sobs coming from the floor behind the bed. I walked closer only to gasp. There was Naruto in tears, naked on his bed.

Sasuke: Naruto

I could see him stiffen when I said his name. I stepped closer to him.

Naruto: please don't look at me.

Sasuke: what happened?

Naruto: nothing so leave.

Sasuke: I'm not leaving dobe, now what happened.

I watched as the tears pored out of his eyes. The look of total sadness in those once bright blue eyes. I dare to take a step closer, and watched him curl up in a ball.

Sasuke: I'm not going to hurt you.

Naruto: just leave me be, Sasuke. I don't deserve for you to be here.

Sasuke: what happened?

Naruto: why do you care we are not together anymore.

Sasuke: because I do, now what happened to you?

Naruto: I was raped just after getting here. I fell asleep and one of the villagers broke in and raped me.

Sasuke: god, Naruto, I'm sorry

Naruto: I don't need your fucking pity so just leave, I know you don't want me anymore. I'm don't deserve the pity you are giving me.

I could see a hurt look in his eyes. I was going to find the guy who did this and kill him for hurting Naruto that bad.

Naruto: now you will never truly want me, since I lost my virginity.

I get on my knees in front of him, and pull him into a hug. The thought of what just happened to my best friend and ex-lover made me upset. Tears escape my own eyes as I held him. The thought of something like this happening to someone so caring was heart wrenching.

Sasuke: Naruto, god, I'm so sorry this happened, I can't believe something like this would happen to you of all people, tell me what to do to make you feel better.

Naruto: leave, nothing will ever make me feel better.

Sasuke: I love you still, please don't do this to yourself. I want you to forget about all the pain, let me take it and I will gladly take it from you.

I looked into his eyes, the sadness, the anger, and the rest all in a look made me realize that this was my fault. If I had not been so stupid to break up with him, then this would have not happened and he would be happy instead. My heart was breaking knowing he would never be the same again and it was all my fault for such.

Naruto: happy birthday, you should go to your party.

Sasuke: but what about you? I not want you to be alone, when you need someone most.

Naruto: I'm not going, go and have some fun I can see you another time.

Sasuke: I can't leave you here like this. I don't know what will happen.

Naruto: I just need some space, I will be fine, we can meet up tomorrow and spar if your not hung over.

Sasuke: ok it's a plan then.

I looked at him one last time before I left to go to the party, thinking about how I could heal my broken blonde.

Sasuke: i do love you Naruto, if you need me you will know where I'm at.

I left and walked towards my house where the party should have been full swing. Upon entering the house, I could hear voices in there, as the lights appeared on and everyone except Naruto jumped out and yelled Happy Birthday. I smiled as Sakura walked over to me.

Sakura: did you find him?

Sasuke: yes and I wish I could have gotten there sooner.

Sakura: what happened?

Sasuke: someone hurt him worse then I did.

Sakura: really, that's bad

Ino seen us talking and ran up. Reading herself to ask her question.

Ino: did you find Naruto?

Sasuke: yes, at his old apartment.

Ino:oh no, did that person hurt him?

Sasuke: yes very badly. He is going to need all the help and support he can get.

Sakura: why is that?

Ino: don't tell me, He didn't...

Sasuke: he raped Naruto and from the looks of it, it hurt a lot.

Sakura: oh my god, no he was planning something special for you tonight also.

Ino: that bastard

Sasuke: what do you mean he had something planned?

Sakura: he was planning on giving you his whole self, which included sex tonight

Ino: damn, so he was a virgin.

Sakura: he was, and he planned this out so much that he did not expect the break up.

Sasuke: what have I done?

Ino: there was no way you could have known this would happen.

Sasuke: I need a drink. I hope I can fix this. I can't stand seeing him like this.

Sakura: good plan. I know but all We can do is be there for him. We will work on fixing him starting tomorrow.

Sasuke: all three of us should meet up tomorrow, for breakfast.

Sakura: ok, how about here and I cook ?

Ino: you can't cook to save your life, I will cook

Sasuke: why don't I just cook, it would make things easier.

Ino: sure.

The party was in full swing, until about 2 am. After that everyone left, hoping not to have a hangover in the morning. Sakura was the last to leave.

Sakura: get some rest, we will be over about 8 am. That should help you sleep some.

Sasuke: thanks Sakura

The next morning I woke up around 7 am, i got up made coffee and prepared to make everyone's breakfast. About an hour later there was a knock on the door.

Sasuke: good morning

Ino: good morning Sasuke-kun

Sakura: good morning

Sasuke: come inside and eat, and let's discuss what we should do about Naruto.

We walked into the kitchen and they seen what I had made. A bunch of food prepped and ready to eat.

Sakura: wow you didn't have to go all out.

Ino: thank you Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: now what should we do to cheer up Naruto.

Ino: well sex is out of the question, try taking him to his favorite places.

Sakura: we can all take him places. He needs people with him. I just hope that will help him try and talk about it, knowing there is someone there.

Sasuke: he wants to spar today, I was thinking about maybe putting a little incentive for the winner.

Sakura: what type of incentive?

Sasuke: like the loser gets to be a slave to the winner for a month.

Ino: I don't think that will help

Sakura: it might though, that means he would be closer to Sasuke for a while or vise versa.

Sasuke: what should be the rules of it.

Sakura: what ever is desired.

Ino: that makes me feel uneasy, that could be construed as wanting sex also. Naruto is to damaged for that.

Sakura: there can be a safe word involved to help if Naruto got to uncomfortable. That way you don't force to much into him.

Sasuke: that could work, by the way I have to get going or I'm going to be late

With that i left to meet with Naruto to spar. It took 10 minutes of straight running to get there on time. When I got there I could see Naruto had been there already.

Sasuke: dobe?

Naruto: hey teme

Sasuke: are you feeling up to sparring today?

Naruto: not really, lets do something else today I'm still sore from yesterday.

Sasuke: sure, you want ramen?

Naruto: not really, I'm not in the mood for public places.

Sasuke: come on, lets go home.

Naruto: my apartment

Sasuke: alright

Naruto: so how was the party?

Sasuke: it was not the same without you, it was still fun but you bring more life to it.

Naruto: I'm sorry, if that didn't happen I would have.

Sasuke:its ok Naruto

Naruto: lets talk more inside my apartment.

Sasuke: sure

We walked for a short time when we made it there, the apartment looked like it had been cleaned recently.

Sasuke: couldn't sleep last night could you?

Naruto: no I couldn't I needed to clean this place. It was very dusty and it was hard to clean.

Sasuke: I'm sorry Naruto, I wish I could have saved you.

Naruto: do we really have to talk about this now?

Sasuke: yes, we do. You need to be able to face this.

Naruto: I just want to forget about it, and act like nothing happened.

Sasuke: if you don't face this , you will continue to have nightmares.

Naruto: I don't care, I just don't want to talk about it anymore.

I looked at him, and could see he was about to break down. I didn't want that to happen.

Sasuke: what do you want to talk about?

Naruto: how did the party go?

Sasuke: you know Kiba got to drunk to leave so Hinata had to help him home, me Ino and Sakura talked, then we drank a little.

Naruto: Ino was here during the event.

Sasuke: I know, she said that to me when I was looking for you

Naruto: I see

Sasuke: she is worried about you.

Naruto looked at me then turned away. He started to walk to the bathroom. After that all I heard was the bathroom door shut. I thought to myself how could I mess up so bad with someone I have known for so long. 5 minutes later he came out of the bathroom.

Sasuke: I'm sorry, this is all my fault.

Naruto: it's ok I'm used to life crapping on me like that.

Sasuke: but life shouldn't do that.

Naruto: shit happens all the time I have just gotten used to it. It was only a matter of time before this happened to me.

Sasuke: don't talk like that none of this is your fault. I know most of it is mine, and for that I do regret what happened, but you have this uncanny way of being supportive of everyone but yourself.

Naruto: if you are here to give me pity or feel sorry for me, just leave now then.

Sasuke: honestly, I'm not feeling sorry for you but I want to make up for my mistakes even if it takes the rest of my life I can't loose you. I want to give you,the support you deserve.

Naruto: it can't be mostly your fault when it was Kyubii who caused all the problems, which i face everyday.

Sasuke: which shouldn't happen

Naruto: well it does. I'm tired, lets rest for a while.

Sasuke: ok your willing to lay next to me,

Naruto: don't be stupid.

We walked over to the bed, and I helped Naruto into it. After he was situated situated I laid down next to him. I waited for him to fall completely asleep before I let sleep take me as well. About two hours later I awake but could not see anything. I could hear Naruto whimpering, so I tried to sit up, but found I was bound.

Person: do as I say and he will not be hurt.

Naruto: don't I am at your will Master. Just as long as no harm comes to him.

Person: so what was rule number 2?

Naruto: would master like a blow job tonight?

Sasuke: don't ask him that crap.

Person: yes I would.

I started to struggles to get lose, but couldn't the more I tried. I could hear the sounds of Naruto chocking on what ever he was sucking on. Soon after i as hearing moans like crazy, it felt like forever hearing the moaning when I heard the final grunt.

Person: you have done a better job today, now what else is there for you to do?

Naruto: master please have your way with my body please.

Sasuke: Dobe don't, you don't have to if you are not ready for this.

Person: you need to shut the traitor up, or he might just get hurt. Besides you be my good slave and do as I say.

Naruto: Sasuke lets talk later please.

I struggled more stains the restraints hoping to break free. The harder I tried the more pain I felt. I shifted in the bed and felt something sharp under what I thought was a pillow. A single kunai was under the pillow, I grabbed it and started to try and cut the restraints. About 2 minutes later I broke through. I used my hands to uncover my eyes and looked at my feet. I had chains around my ankles, which made escape impossible.

Sasuke: Naruto

Naruto: stop Sasuke

I looked around to see where the chains were connected to, to see if I could break it free. To my luck it was attached to the wall. I pulled as hard as i could and it broke apart from the wall. I jumped over the bed and into the person as he was about to shove his member into Naruto. The guy was shoved into the floor, as he grunts from the pain. I slowly move to get up as he wraps his hand around my throat.

Person: you think you can control the situation, since you stopped me from my pleasure then prepare for my slave to be in immense pain, having him beg for me to stop as you suck me off until I cum. You will swallow all of it and if not your dear Naruto gets more punishment.

Sasuke: you wouldn't.

Person: Believe me I will.

Sasuke: why him, please take it out on me.

Person: why him, well he killed my brother 20 years ago, why should I take it out on you?

Sasuke: because, it's better then taking it out on him, he never would hurt anyone unless provoked. 20 years ago he was an infant there was no way he would have done something like that.

Person: the traitor is sticking up for the demon.

Sasuke: he is not a demon.

The person took his fist and threw it in my face, the force of the punch threw me back as I landed by the bed. Pain radiated in my back, as I grunted from the fall.

Person: don't back talk I'm the one holding the cards here

Sasuke: you don't need to mess up his mind anymore.

Person: fine, a way for him to get out is for him to take you here and now.

Naruto: not like this

Sasuke: fine, let's do it.

Naruto: no not here and now, I want it to be later.

Person: now slave, show him what you want to, but remember to ask for permission from me, same goes for you traitor.

Both: yes sir.

Naruto walked over to me, and started to grab my shirt. He seemed upset as he is standing there.

Naruto: Master may I take off his clothes

Person: yes, and traitor you must call me sir and him master.

Sasuke: yes sir.

Naruto stripped me of my clothes, I could feel the chill of the air. I could tell he was nervous by his actions. He looked ready to take me then, but he stopped.

Naruto: Master can I kiss Sasuke?

Person: yes, don't ask for permission for everything. I don't want you to ask until you are ready to enter into him, but don't let him cum before that.

Naruto: yes master.

Naruto begins to kiss me, and I deepen it. I can feel myself grow hard not caring about the audience that is there. He soon is kissing down my neck and shoulders. As I am standing there I shuddered and moaned at the feeling.

Sasuke: do..be... Shou...isn't I be ... The one.. To pleasure...yooouuuuuu.

Person: what is his name? Slave you should punish him.

Naruto: how do you think i should punish him master?

Person: bite his nipple until it bleeds

Naruto: yes,master

Naruto instantly latched his tongue to my left nipple, he licked it and nipped at it for a while, then suddenly he bit it hard. I yelled in pain but stayed in place. He started to gently sucking and licking it again. I moaned loudly as he continued, his hand reached down and grabbed my member and strokes it. He strokes it more then he bent down and decided to lick it. I throw my head back as pleasure washes over me.

Sasuke: dobe please stop teasing me.

Person: his name is Master to you, get it right. You need more punishment. Slave have him service you after you tie his hands back up,i want you to fuck his face hard, do not stop until you have came twice.

Naruto; but master, I want him to enjoy his first time.

Person: fine, traitor and Slave come over here.

Both:yes sir

Person:traitor on your knees

Sasuke: yes sir

Person: slave, lie on the ground, stomach face up.

Naruto: yes master

The person helps me position myself by Naruto. Pushing my head down towards Naruto slightly hard member.

Person: see this dick, that's the only thing you are to look at unless instructed by me. You will deep throat it , holding your head still until you need to come up for breath. He is to cum twice, and you can only use your mouth, your hands are to be on the floor at all times. You are not allowed to use them to position that member at any time. Fail to comply with this and more punishment Will be given, and you will not it like what so ever. Understood?

Sasuke: yes sir.

Person: slave you are to lay there and not move, even to thrust unless told to, this is your punishment for not doing as I say. You must ask permission to cum. If you cum without permission you will be punished more. And if the traitor doesn't do as instructed by deep throatting you, you have my permission to force his head down, but I get to decide when you release it.

Naruto: yes master

The person helped me with Naruto's member as it slid into my mouth, I started to suck on it as it grew harder. Then all,of a sudden the person pushes my head all the way down on it, I try and relax but I feel my reflexes taking over. His grip in my hair hurt, I felt as though I was about to pass out when he yanked my head back for a second. The pushed it back into the same area. I wish My body was in a better position for me to push away but I knew it was futile. I squeezed my eyes shut and he lifted my head again.

Person: I bet you have fantasies about this, being forced to suck him off as he lays there and takes it. Now I have a better idea, traitor lay across the bed, your head hanging slightly over facing up.

I do as I was told, and watched as he took Naruto by the hair and threw him in front of my lower half.

Person: slave lick 3 fingers, coat them really well with spit, then stick the first 2 fingers in. Move them around until he is loosened up, then stick the third one in.

Naruto: yes master.

Person: as for you traitor, you will be face fucked since you can't really comply to how I want this to happen. Bite me and I will take it out on my slave.

Sasuke: yes sir

The person took out his very hard and long member and shoved it into my mouth.

Person: suck

I did as instructed as he started to thrust his hips in pleasure I could hear the moans escape his lips, and that's around the time Naruto inserted 2 fingers into my opening. I cringed in pain but did not have time to recover as the Person grabbed my head and shoved his member all the way into my throat. My hands flew up trying to break away from the contact when I couldn't breath. His thrusts were getting rougher as time went on. About 5 minutes later the person cam into the back of my throat forcing me to swallow his cum. Naruto was still working me with 2 fingers and was just putting in the third one. I hissed in pain at the entry of it.

Naruto: sorry Sasuke

I nodded as he started moving them around. I hissed some more until he hit a spot that felt amazing.

Sasuke: there master please.

Naruto smiles and nodded as he hit the spot again. I moaned as he did it 3 more times.

Person: slip your dick in now, I guess have him line it up though.

Naruto: yes master

Naruto walked around the bed and readied place his cock in my mouth. I opened it and grasped at his hips as I shoved his member fully in. I barely seen him close his eyes as I moved my tongue around on the veins of his member. He moaned and thruster his hips a little, I ignored it and continued on.

Naruto: God Sasuke.

I continued when I heard.

Naruto: master may please cum?

Person: no

Naruto: but master PLEASE

Person: I said no, but traitor needs to keep up his good work. Keep him in your mouth like that.

I sucked on Naruto's member some and I could feel the twitch, I knew he was ready to cum anytime. I licked along the veins again, and he cam. I swallowed all that ended up in my mouth.

Person: slave why did you cum without permission?

Naruto: I'm sorry master, I couldn't hold it anymore.

Person: well then you need punished. Traitor, what do you think his punishment should be.

Sasuke: I'm not sure sir, that's up to you.

Person: good answer, alright slave on you knees. Traitor you can get up and watch. If you feel the urge you can suck him off again. Don't make him cum though.

Naruto:yes master

Sasuke: yes sir

I watched as Naruto got on his knees in front of the person. The person pulled out a whip and a vibrator.

Person: you are going to learn to cum on command whether you like it or not. I want you on your hands and knees in front of me, i want your ass facing me.

Naruto nodded then turned around. I watched the person put the vibrator inside of Naruto then turned it on. Naruto moaned loudly then was struck with the whip. I watched as his member grew harder, I was getting turned on as well.

Sasuke: can I have him suck me off sir?

Person: yes lie down in front of him, and you don't need permission to cum. Make him deep throat you as well, the feeling is amazing.

Sasuke: yes sir thank you.

Naruto: Master may I cum please

Person: not yet

Naruto: PLEASE MASTER MAY I CUM PLEASE

Person: not until the traitor cums first.

Naruto: please I'm so close.

Sasuke: he said no dobe get over it. Now suck me off.

I watched the person grasp the base of Naruto's member, which stopped him from going. He places a cock ring around it and let it go. Naruto lowers his head on to my member and licks the tip, causing me to moan out crazily. He then wrapped his mouth around the member and sucked. I could see him close his eyes as the vibrator was repositioned, I slide my hands into his hair, wishing to pull my member in deeper. Feeling the warmth of his mouth on my member felt amazing to me, I could feel him shaking from being over stimulated.

Sasuke:God Naruto how can you stand that?

He murmured something around my member which sent me over the edge. I cam in his mouth, I moaned out his name feeling a sensation I had not had in a long time.

Sasuke: Naruto look at me.

He did as he was told, the look on a eyes showed love and pain, I couldn't help the pang of guilt that ran through me.

Sasuke: this is my fault and I will make it up to you starting now.

He looked at me confused as I got up walked beside him and grasped his member gently. I looked at how purple it looked, I quickly took the ring off, soon after I placed his aching member in my mouth. It took a second and he cam hard, there was no stopping the flow as it shot out, and I accepted it gladly. I looked to the side seeing his face, part pleasure part pain and fear. Soon after he collapsed, but he allowed me to move my head before he did. I got up took the vibrator out of him, and I got smacked with the whip. Pain radiated from my back as I stood, he hit me again. I grit my teeth and face .

Person: what are you doing?

Sasuke:what I should have done in the start, i am taking him away from here.

Person: how do you think that will work, 2 guys naked walking through town?

Sasuke: I could give a shit less about myself, but I will find clothes for him. You are a piece if shit taking advantage of someone so caring, if I ever see you again, I will kill you.

Person: then do it now

Sasuke: I have more important things to take care of at the moment.

I walked over punched the guy and walked away, he grasped my wrist then hit me with the whip more. I punched him again and walked away. he grasped my ankle and knocked me down and beat me down, I got up again and punched him square in the face. I looked around the apartment for clothes to put on Naruto. I found some of the older things he used to wear, I grabbed them and put them on Naruto. I lifted him and we left the old apartment. The walk back to the house was interesting as all the villagers glared or stared. I ignored the looks and kept walking. Once I got to our home I went to our room and laid him down. I left the room and cleaned up from the party.

Naruto's point of view

I woke up not knowing where I was, I sat up and looked around. I didn't remember passing out last night but I am also not sure what could have happened. I slowly got up, looked down to see I was wearing my old clothes. I definitely did not put these on. I walked out the door and walked out to the living room, there was Sasuke, naked sleeping in the couch in the family room. I smiled, that's when I heard a knock on the door. I walked over and answered it.

Naruto: hello?how can I help you today Sakura?

Sakura: Naruto, thank god, how are you feeling?

Naruto: he told you didn't he?

Sakura:I'm sorry Naruto, Ino figured it out. Where have you two been?

I looked down not wanting to talk about it. She walked up and wrapped her arms around me.

Sakura: it's OK, none of this was your fault, if you need to talk I will listen.

Naruto: I don't even knows if he really wants me, some of the things last night made me think he did but some of the other actions, makes me feel like I'm not worth it anymore.

Sakura:he loves you Naruto, I can't see him not wanting you.

Naruto: but I'm not pure anymore.

Sakura: he doesn't care about that, he cares about you.

I started to cry, my heart heavy with everything that has happened. She held me close as I cried more. I heard foot steps behind me and I see Sasuke walk out.

Sasuke: Dobe? Are you going to be ok?

Naruto: I don't know Sasuke

Sakura: Naruto you should give him your gift.

Naruto: but we are not together anymore.

Sakura:he is standing here naked, wanting to be sure you are ok, you should just give it to him already.

I ran inside the house quickly, I grabbed the box and ran back. I was nervous about what I going to do.

Naruto: close your eyes and hold out your hands.

He did as instructed and I got down on one knee. I opened the box and took the ring out. I slipped the ring on his finger. Sasuke opened his eyes. His eyes widened at what he saw.

Naruto: Will you marry me Sasuke?

Sasuke: god, what did I do to deserve you, yes Naruto I will marry you.

Naruto; I'm glad I can make you happy, how did we get out of there?

Sasuke: I knocked the guy out found clothes for you and we left. I had been stared at the whole time til I got is here.

Naruto: I see, I cant remember what happened after you got that ring off.

Sasuke: i will show you later

Naruto: even if... Nevermind.

Sasuke: I love you the way you are. I really messed up and want to make it up to you.

Naruto; well as much as I enjoy seeing you naked, we should go inside and you get dressed.

Sasuke:so what did you need us for today?

Sakura: I was...

Naruto: we can talk in minute, lets go on inside first.

Sasuke: dobe don't be rude

Naruto: you need to get dressed first.

Sakura: he's right you should get dressed

I watched as Sasuke shut the door, leaving Sakura outside with me.

Sakura: I'm serious if you need to talk I'm here, I want to help you to, what happened yesterday by the way?

Naruto: we walked to my apartment then i guess we fell asleep, and that guy came back, he about raped both of us, I'm just glad nothing happened to Sasuke, I wouldn't be able to forgive my self if anything did.

Sakura: he feels the same in that aspect, he blames himself so much that he would do anything to make it up to you.

Naruto: I know he did not plan for this to happen to me, when I woke up to me on the walk again, and him chained to the bed I panicked I knew then I would do anything for him, despite the pain I receive. I knew it was better if it was me and not him.

Sakura: Naruto, that is so sweet, but I think I saw a bruise on his back. You need to take care of yourself too.

Naruto:I know but knowing he could of had the same thing happen to him, I just couldn't let that happen.

Sasuke right then opened he door and walked out. He seemed slightly agitated about something, before I said anything he wrapped me into a hug.

Sasuke: Naruto I'm sorry. This was not supposed to happen,

Naruto: I love you, and want you to be safe.

Sasuke: I know I love you too

Sakura: I'm going to go and let you guys have some privacy.

Naruto: thanks Sakura, let's go back inside sasuke.

Sasuke: ok, whatever you want.

We went back inside and sat on the couch. He seem to be in deep thought when he had an idea.

Sasuke:let's have sex.

I looked shocked and confused all at once, where on earth would he have this idea. I open and close my mouth a couple of times while wanting to cry.

Naruto: are you sure?

Sasuke:if it would make you feel better, I can even be your personal slave if you like.

Naruto:no, no slave stuff, I am sick of that. But sex can work, I don't care. I would be happy to have sex with you.

Sasuke: alright, then I'm starting.

He striped off both our shirts and pulled me into a deep kiss, my heart was hammering against my chest at the feeling. He started to trail kisses down my neck and chest I moaned against every kiss. As he brought up 3 fingers to my mouth.

Sasuke: suck

I did as instructed fearing in the back of my mind that they were for my opening. After a minute he took them away, I squeezed my eyes shut preparing for the sting that was to come, I opened my eyes as I heard him hiss a little, looking down I see that he had stuck a finger in himself. I looked at him confused as I heard a moan escape from his lips. With his other hand he ripped down my pants with my help and grasped into my member which was half hard. he strokes it lightly, then decided to wrap his mouth around it. I moan out loudly, which in turn caused him to moan with my member still in my mouth. The vibrations caused me to moan more, and I could feel the smirk around it. I watched him insert another finger, moaned around my member. Doing so I dug my fingers into his hair and tightened grip in it. He took that as his que to take the whole length in mouth. I moaned loudly, then he pulled away, as doing so he inserted the third finger, a moan escaped from his lips once again.

Sasuke: I want you

Naruto:to do what?

Sasuke: to fuck me until I scream your name

Naruto: but want to make love to You

Sasuke:I just want feel you inside me please.

Naruto:you will tell me when it hurts right.

I pushed him to the ground and took over where he left off. I wet 3 of my fingers and slowly pulled his out. I pushed mine in his opening and started to thrust them slowly, he moaned out my name as I hit his prostate just right. More moans followed, I used my other hand and stroked his member. I thrust my fingers more quickly and also started to suck his member. He gasped as I took the whole length of his member in my mouth. I moaned around as I quickened the pase of my fingers. I could feel his hands grip my hair tightly.

Sasuke: god Naruto, please keep doing that.

I removed my fingers and stopped sucking.

Naruto: are you sure you want this?

Sasuke: yes, I am

I position my member by his opening and began to push in. I looked into his eyes and seen pain.

Sasuke: keep going, I will get used to it.

I push in a little farther soon was all the way in. I gave him time to adjust to me, he moved his hips telling me to move. I thrusted in and out slowly at first, but soon I picked up speed. Soon after I felt a kunai against my neck. I looked at Sasuke to see that his eyes were closed.

Person:(whispers) let me enter you and there will be no problem.

Naruto: turn over Sasuke

Sasuke:alright

He turned over just as the person entered me. I ignored the pain from the person entering me. I could see the large bruises on Sasuke's back. The anger grew inside me from what I saw. Sasuke soon after shuttered with every thrust.

Sasuke: I'm so close

Naruto: just a little longer Sasuke please

Sasuke: I will try.

The person sliced my back a couple times, just as Sasuke cam. I stiffened at the feeling of Sasuke's walls clamped down. The pain from the cuts was almost unbearable but also having the person inside me hurt as well. Sasuke soon that off and saw who was behind me. the person came inside me right as Sasuke punched him in the face. I hissed out of pain as the person quickly exited me.

Naruto: fuck

Sasuke: how dare you?

Person: I told you, you should have killed me back then

Sasuke: and as I told you then I have more important things to do now as I also told you back then I'm going to kill you

person: well now you have a choice let him die from the poison in his system and kill me or take care of him and let me go

Sasuke watched as I passed out on the floor from the poison. He ran over to me and caught me before I fell to the floor,

he laid me down gently and went after the person.

Sasuke: I'm not letting you get away with this

Person: you are if you care about his life.

Shortly after I woke up from being passed out. Sasuke looked at me worriedly

as I struggle to stand. I felt the pain from being stabbed on my back radiate through me. Sasuke looked at worriedly as I slowly jog up to him.

Naruto: kill him,teme

Sasuke: will you be alright without me?

Naruto:yes I will now go

I watched as he ran after the person, feeling sick to my stomach. I threw what left in my stomach as I collapsed to the ground. The poison taking effect in my body.

Sasuke's point of view

I ran after the person hoping to catch up to him so I could kill him. Kiba and Akamaru caught up to , trying to find out what was going on.

Kiba:what's up

Sasuke: see that guy right there?

Kiba: yeah

Sasuke: he raped Naruto 3 times

Kiba: and your naked why ?

Sasuke: we were in the middle of something.

Kiba: is that where he was a couple days ago

Sasuke:yes

Kiba: let's kill him

We catch up to the guy, Kiba punches the guy in the face, the guy lands on the ground hard. I kicked the guy in the stomach making him winded. I looked at the guy and smiled.

Sasuke: let's have some fun with him first, what do you say?

Kiba: yes lets do what he did to Naruto

Sasuke: we need to take him to Naruto's place.

Person: what about your precious Naruto

Kiba:what about him

Person: he is probably dead

Sasuke: why

Person: because I poisoned him

Kiba: go to him Sasuke I will meet you later

Sasuke: fucker, don't let him get away, thanks Kiba

I ran back to the house after I got to the door, I opened it and seen Naruto on the floor. I ran over to him and checked to see if he was breathing. I felt that he was but could tell it was labored. I picked him up and ran to the hospital, no caring if we were naked. Once inside nurses stared at me, then would look at the bundle in my arms and get angry.

Sasuke: I need Sakura or Tsunade at once

Nurse 1: why

Sasuke: because I do and you will get one of them

Just then Shizune ran and looked over at what the commotion was.

Shizune: Sasuke is that...?

Sasuke: yes Naruto, help him please

Shizune: right this way

I followed Shizune through a set of double doors and into a room that was private.

Shizune: Sakura will be in here in a minute you should get you some clothes.

Sasuke: I'm more worried about him. I'm not leaving him alone not after he's been through.

Just then Sakura walks in the room.

Sakura: what happened ?

Sasuke: poison

Sakura uses her medical jutsu to see what damage was caused by the poison.

Sakura: well he's not in good shape, basically he put himself in a come to have his body right off the poison, it it were someone else, they would be dead but he is not good.

Sasuke:the same person did this.

Sakura: is he still loose?

Sasuke: no Kiba is holding him right now, but Naruto is more important

Sakura: well her is here until he wakes up.

Sasuke: ok

******To be continued**********To be continued******


End file.
